


Only Fools Fall For You

by astrosTH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosTH/pseuds/astrosTH
Summary: After a difficult mission, Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge try to relax in Lance’s room. Coran gives them a few bottles of Nunvill and things go downhill from there.





	Only Fools Fall For You

“I have always thought that falling in love would be hard. I have always thought that falling in love would take years, fights, and tears. Nothing ever proved me wrong. I watched Shiro go through fights and break ups so many times when I was younger. So I just thought that the same would happen to me..”, Keith says to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk at a sleepover, “I never was taught what love felt like, you know? I lost my mom and dad when I was young and I’ve gone through so much.. It’s just.. hard?”

“Who knew if you gave Keith some nunvill he would lose his filter..”, Pidge mumbles to Hunk. Hunk elbows them, not wanting to cause a problem with this new side of Keith. 

The group was settled in Lance’s room after a rather intense mission. It took hours of fighting and high stress before the mission was finally over, and they were victorious. Keith had, against his better judgement, allowed Hunk and Pidge to persuade him into joining the group.

Coran had suggested that they bring some nunvill with them to ‘relax’ (“Oh, it won’t have any effect on humans!”) after the mission. Pidge tried to turn Coran down but he insisted that they took it with them on their way to Lance’s room. So, with extreme hesitation, Pidge took the few bottles with them. 

Almost immediately, Keith and Pidge had drank some of it. Keith had, very quickly, fallen into this state of drunkenness in which he rants about random emotions. Lance has said nothing, slowly starting to drink a bit more than he originally decided upon. 

“I think that you will eventually know what it feels like, Keith. You just haven’t had time to figure it out”, Hunk offers, attempting to help Keith feel better. Keith only glances at Hunk and drinks more, not wanting to respond to that. 

“You’ve been quiet, Lance”, Pidge points out. Lance shrugs and crosses his legs, “I don’t have much to say. I’ve liked the same person for at least a year now, right? Plus, I know what it feels like to love someone.. I have my family, I love them all, and I love Earth. My opinion wouldn’t add anything to this conversation.” 

“It must be nice to have a family to love”, Keith snaps, “It must be nice to be in love with a princess who probably feels the exact same way as you do, but both of you are too much of cowards to say anything to each other about it.” Everyone looks at Keith, a tension filling the room and thickening the air. Hunk and Pidge share concerned glances before Hunk slowly puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Maybe.. you should apologize for that.. It was unnecessary..”, Hunk carefully says. “Keith doesn’t know how to apologize. All Keith knows how to do is lead terribly and assume shit about people. Just because the Black Lion chose you doesn’t mean that you are any more important than the rest of us.” 

There is a collective sigh of exhaustion between Pidge and Hunk and a glance that clearly says ‘this will be interesting.’ 

“Do you need me to remind you that I didn’t even want to be the leader of Voltron? I would rather leave the team than be the leader! This is what Shiro wanted, not want I want! I already told you this, and if you actually paid attention to what other people said, you would know that.” 

“I thought you two were getting along better now..”, Hunk quietly says, meaning it more as a reminder than a question. Pidge doesn’t say anything, they know that adding any fuel to the fire that is Keith and Lance will only make things worse. 

“We were. But of course Keith has to get caught up in his own problems and mess things up instead of just being logical”, Lance fumes. Keith’s shield falls for a moment and he says nothing, the blow hitting harder than anyone thought it would. Yet, Lance doesn’t back down. 

“Why did the mission take so long today?? Because Keith couldn’t get himself together and figure out how to lead for long enough to win a battle that should have been simple. The Black Lion should have chosen Allura, not you.” 

“You think I don’t know that, Lance?”, Keith quickly says, interrupting Lance before he can speak more. 

“Of course I think you don’t know that! You’ve always had this giant ego and it makes me wonder why I even like you!” 

Just as fast as the words leave Lance’s mouth, he is standing up. Hunk tries to laugh it off, even if he knows the truth, “Lance, it isn’t funny to make fun of someone as they are in emotional turmoil.” 

“What did you just say?”, Keith asks, his anger subsiding. “I didn’t say anything! Get out of my business, Keith!”, Lance yells. Keith’s guard goes back up as he stands, “Fine. I will.” 

And with that, Keith leaves the room. 

———

No one would have assumed that they would be sitting together in Lance’s room again, yet here they are. This time with two added guests, Shiro and Allura. 

By this point, most of the things that Keith and Lance had argued about are no longer relevant. Keith has officially joined the Blade of Marmora, therefore he is no longer the Black Paladin. Allura has shown little to no interest in Lance, and Lance hasn’t shown much to her. 

Yet, there is this atmosphere of caution when it comes to being around Keith. Especially when he finally comes to visit, which isn’t often. So today, a day where he visits, is considered an off day unless work is absolutely required. 

Lance is sitting on his bed with Hunk and Allura, Pidge and Shiro are on the floor directly next to the bed, and Keith is off to the side a bit more (but still close enough to be considered part of the conversation). 

The words still bounce around in Keith’s mind occasionally, and by occasionally it’s more accurate to say whenever he has a moment alone. Was Lance lying, or trying to make fun of Keith? Or was he just meaning like as a friendship thing? Keith has never gained the courage, or had the time, to ask Lance, so he hasn’t.

Today is the day, Keith keeps telling himself, today has to be the day. 

But that’s what he said the last few times he saw Lance. What makes today any different? Nothing does. 

Except this feeling in Keith’s heart, something that is genuinely telling him that today is the day. Something that Keith doesn’t listen to, let alone get communications from, is telling him that it’s time, instead of his own mind. That, to Keith, means something. 

So he stays behind when everyone else leaves the room. Some confused glances are thrown at him, yet no one asks why he stays. 

Then it is just Keith and Lance, alone in the room. There is nothing to stop Keith from just speaking. 

“I don’t mean to sound rude but why are you still here?”, Lance calmly asks. Keith sits down on the bed next to Lance, “I just.. wanted to talk to you. About the last time I was in your room with everyone..”

Lance nods slowly, almost seeming as if he knows what Keith truly wants to ask about. “We said a lot of things.. and I want you to know that I meant almost nothing of what I said about you. Or.. at least that I don’t believe it anymore.” 

“I also don’t.. I mean, you were a terrible leader at the time and you were impulsive but.. I shouldn’t have snapped at you so harshly for it. But.. we both know what you really want to talk about.” 

Keith sighs and nods. He looks down and messes with Lances bedsheets. There is this silence that fills the room, not exactly awkward but also not comfortable. Keith would later describe it as “a mutual understanding that some shit was about to go down.” 

“Okay.. So I said I liked you. So what? Maybe I did.. maybe I just.. wanted to make you feel worse about being an asshole..” 

“Lance.. I don’t want to cause more drama between us. I do care about you, and I don’t want to leave this place every time reminding myself that this could be the last time I talked to any of you. I don’t want to leave this ship and have our last conversation be a fight. I want to have a good friendship with you, even if we both see each other as intolerable.. I know neither of us hate each other..”

“Yeah, I don’t hate you. But that doesn’t mean I want to be your friend..”, Lance mumbles. Keith looks at Lance and hits his hands on his legs, “You know what? Fine. Whatever. I’m trying to have a genuine conversation with you, and you have to say something that is childish.”

“Keith, stop talking. I don’t want to be your friend. But I do like you. And.. tell me if I’m wrong.. but I think you like me too..” 

Keith says nothing, mainly because he is not sure if he is ready to confirm this. He knows he needs to eventually, though. There is no better time than the present, he tells himself. 

“I do.. I.. I might. I don’t know..”

Good going, Keith. 

“You don’t know?”, Lance asks. “No.. I do know I’m just.. terrible at telling people how I feel unless I’ve had space alcohol, apparently.” 

This causes Lance to laugh, which is a sound that lifts weight off of Keith’s chest. 

“Lance, I do like you. And.. I know we don’t see each other often and we argue a lot.. but I think we could make something out of this.”

“Wait, I want to be the one to ask. I’ve been wanting to do this for at least a year now”, Lance smiles. Keith gestures towards Lance, as if giving him permission. 

“Will you, Keith Kogane, do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”, Lance asks. “Yes, I will. But.. It isn’t that serious, Lance. You are making it seem like you are proposing. We aren’t getting married right now...”

———

The wedding, several years after the confession was made, was set for the anniversary of the day they all flew into space. Everything has been perfect, but Keith has still been nervous. He was told, by Lance of course, that he should make a speech at their wedding. After a bit of compromising, Keith decided he would speak. 

So as he stands in front of everyone, expectant looks on everyone’s face, the anxiety and nervousness begins to fade. 

Keith smiles and looks around the room of people he has met over his years of travelling and his new family. He begins to speak, “I have always thought that falling in love would be hard. I have always thought that falling in love would take years, fights, and tears. Nothing ever proved me wrong. Until a few years ago. And now here I am, in love. And I have never felt happier.”


End file.
